This Moment
by Midnight's Violet Haze
Summary: Usagi is sorting out her feelings for a certain silver haired starlight at the arcade, when he shows up! Will she reveal her feelings? Does he care? Oneshot. First fic! REVIEW! PLEASE!


**Summary:** Usagi is sorting out her feelings for a certain silver haired starlight in the arcade, when he suddenly shows up. Will she tell him how she feels? Will he even care? Find out by reading this! PS. is my first fanfic!

**Kay People! This is my first ever fic, so I'm sorry if it sucks. I hope it doesn't though! So yea… just call me HS, cause I don't plan on putting my real name on a site where anyone can read it and stalk me, cause let's just say my name's **_**unusual**_**… I'll get to the story in a sec but first I'll go through the basics, if you already know it, then by all means skip through, but I need to do this in case anyone gets confused.**

"**means person is speaking"**

'**means person is thinking'**

**Bold during the story is the AN:**

_**italised **_**words mean that the person is stressing the word.**

**(e.g. as in imaginary conversation **

**Minako: "OH MY GOD! Usagi do you like him?" **

**Usagi: "Of course I do, he's my best friend!"**

**Minako: -sweat drops- "I mean, do you **_**like **_**him?"**

**Usagi: -wide eyes- "NO! I don't **_**like **_**him!"**

**Minako: "Oh, too bad. 'He's **_**such**_** a HUNK' "But that means he's free, right?"**

**Usagi: MINA!**

**Minako: -smirks- "I KNEW you **_**liked **_**him!"**

**Usagi: "Wha..? NO! I DON'T! I **_**swear!"**_

**Minako walks off smirking, while Usagi chases after her yelling "I DOOON'T!".)**

**BTW I'm using the Japanese character names, and some, but very little, Japanese! But fret not (haha I can't believe I said fret not), the Japanese I will use will be very simple single words.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own any of these characters, or sailor moon itself, they belong strictly to ****Naoko Takeuchi.**** Also, though I'd like to say this plot is all mine, it probably isn't. I have been affected and influenced by every single book I've read and every single TV show I've watched (boy have I read and watched a lot!), and I may have SUBCONSCIOUSLY taken some tidbits from other sources, so I give credit to them, whomever they may be!**

**PS. Although this story had no mamoru bashing, I do like to insult him in my AN: interruptions. -gets sheepish look- I just really hate him!**

**Okay so here's the story -cough- **_**finally -**_**cough-…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This Moment

Usagi was sitting in her normal booth at the Crown Arcade after school as usual, dressed in her school uniform. Completely normal, right? Well, no. On this particular day the arcade was near empty. In fact, the only people in it were Usagi and Motoki. A new music store had just opened down the street and every single teen in Tokyo, or so it seemed, was there. Normally Usagi would have been one of the first people there, but today she just wanted to think about things **(AN: I know totally OOC :p**), though one would think that lately she wouldn't have much to think about. After all, chaos was defeated and the girls no longer had to fight. Everything was peaceful, so peaceful that Princess Kakyuu had even let the starlights stay for a bit, to rest until they went back to their planet and had to deal with all the rebuilding **(AN: Kinmoku has waited for ages to be rebuilt, so it can surely wait a little while longer, right?). **

Speaking of the starlights, those were the exact individuals that had Usagi so deep in thought, well, at least _one _of them was. Contrary to popular belief, Usagi was not pondering Seiya's affection for her, she was actually thinking about someone else's _lack of _affection towards her. Yaten was being even colder to her than he had when he thought she would distract him and the other starlight's from finding their princess. She didn't have the slightest clue as to why Yaten was being so distant. After all they had fought together in the end, and when they had faced off against Galaxia together, she had thought that they had put the past behind them and were sort of friends.

What was really weighing down on her mind was the reason why she cared so much about how Yaten treated her. At first she had put it off as simply caring for him as a friend and wanting him to feel the same, but Usagi was a creature of love and could not hide her true emotions from herself for long. She had eventually figured out that Yaten constantly being on her mind was not just thoughts of friendship, but those of something more…

Of course knowing that she had feelings for another guy and the fact that her feelings for her Mamo-chan were disappearing, Usagi had to end it. She couldn't be with Mamoru when she no longer loved him, it wouldn't be fair to him and Usagi didn't want to hurt him anymore than she could help. She remembered the day that she had broken it to Mamoru, the day that the fighting had ended. They were in the park, beneath the full moon and she had just asked him if he loved her…

[Flashback

"Mamo-chan," Usagi started in a quiet voice, staring up into his dark blue eyes, as if she was searching for something.

"Yes, Usako?" Mamoru questioned, meeting her gaze steadily.

"Do..do you love me?" Usagi asked, with a serious expression.

"Why do you ask so suddenly?" Mamoru asked, slightly confused by her actions.

"Well, it's not really sudden. I've been thinking about it for a while. I have this feeling that the only reason we're together is because of destiny. We never even dated before we found out we used to be in love and after that we were suddenly a couple, not because of our own feelings but because of Serenity's and Endymion's love. But, not too long ago, I realized that though we may be reincarnated from them, we aren't them. I mean I'm definitely not graceful, and Endymion was never that into books, like you are. **(AN: I'm making that up because I don't know anything about Endymion's personality.)** We can't be in love with each other just because we think it's the right thing to do, it's not fair to either of us, we both deserve a chance at _real _love…" Usagi took a deep breath and looked up to try and read Endymion's expression. His face was unreadable, greatly resembling stone, but seeing as he wasn't protesting, Usagi continued her speech. "… which is why I'm giving this back to you and setting us both free from a destiny that was pushed onto us," she said while slipping the promise ring off her finger. She lifted Mamoru's hand from his side, placed the ring in his palm and curled his fingers over the ring. She looked up at Mamoru, wanting to know how he felt.

Seeing her looking up at him, Mamoru offered Usagi a small, wistful smile.

"Usagi, you really have grown up since I last saw you," Mamoru said, looking impressed and proud of her.

Usagi glowed with pride at this comment, and smiled up at him.

"You put it all very well, and I agree. I'm starting to realize my love for you was more like a brother's love for his younger sister, not the love of a soul mate. In fact when Minako pointed out to me Seiya's feelings toward you, instead of feeling jealous, I just felt protective of you." Usagi quickly looked away when Seiya was mentioned. **(AN: Sorry Seiya, I love you, but this one's about Yaten.)** "But, I really loved chibi-usa," Mamoru said, his eyes filled with pain and sorrow, and he was close to tears.

Usagi squeezed his hand, which she was still holding, reassuringly. "Don't worry Mamoru, to tell you the truth, I don't think she was really my child anyway." **(AN: tee hee I HATE chibi-usa, so this goes out to all the other people out there who hate her as much as I do, and DO NOT want Usagi to be the mom of that…THING!)**

Mamoru looked at her inquiringly. "What do you mean? Of course she was your daughter. She said her mother was Neo-Queen Serenity and she had her hair up in your trademark hairstyle."

Usagi sighed. "I know that that's a pretty convincing argument, but there are some honest facts that completely contradict everything chibi-usa told us. First of all she loved you and immediately had a connection with you, proving that you're her father, but she hated me from the start. Why would she recognize her father and not her mother when she spoke so adoringly about her mother?"

"But she decided, out of all the families in Tokyo, to use your house as a resting place. Chibi-usa must have sensed her mother's presence in the house, though she didn't know it was you," Mamoru reasoned.

"Mamoru, I wasn't finished!" Usagi said, shooting him a mock annoyed look, then smiling. "She probably chose my house because her mother told her to look for Sailor Moon and she _sensed _Sailor Moon's power in my house, not her mother. And do you remember how while you were in danger of being killed by Nehelenia and while you were dead chibi-usa was either flickering out of existence or gone, but when I was in all of those dreadful battles, nearly dying, she was completely fine? Also, I get the feeling that Pluto had something to do with your future self telling us chibi-usa was our child. Pluto is extremely responsible and good at what she does, which is guarding the gates of time _and_ making sure no one knows too much about their future. Do you _really_ think she would let us know all about our future? And by the way, "odangos" are very _in style_, I don't blame the kid for wanting to have her hair like that," Usagi flipped her hair over her shoulder in super model fashion, and winked at Mamoru.

Mamoru smiled at the gesture. "You know Usagi, you're really getting good at the persuasive speeches. I think I may just be starting to believe you."

"Good, so don't worry about it," Usagi said while giving him a friendly hug.

[End Flashback

Together the two had calmly explained the end of their relationship to the others. The senshi had all looked so confused and shocked, finding it hard to believe that the fairytale couple had broken up, not due to a threat **(AN: or scary dreams cough mamoru is a weakling and a coward cough)**, but because they didn't love each other anymore. Plus the mature Usagi, who surprisingly wasn't bawling her eyes out, begging Mamoru to take her back **(AN: ouch, I know it hurts, but it's the truth. I always felt she was too desperate during the R break up, it's just how I feel. -avoids Rei's rage filled glare, while she comforts the wailing Usagi- Sorry Usa!)**, was kinda freaking them out. The only people who didn't look surprised were Setsuna, who had a knowing look on her face; Hotaru, who, thanks to her close relationship with the time senshi, had probably weaseled information out of Setsuna and already knew what was coming; and Michiru, who was very good at sensing and understanding other people's emotions. When the senshi who weren't in the loop cried out "What about chibi-usa?", Setsuna had simply said, "Do not worry about Small Lady."

Usagi was yanked back into the real world by Motoki's voice. She turned her head towards him.

"Usagi-chan, I need to go pick up and drop of Lizzy **(AN: Sorry, I don't remember her Japanese name. BTW Lizzy's his lil' sis, remember?)**, do you mind keeping an eye on the arcade? Lizzy said that it's really important and there are no customers anyway," Motoki pleaded with his eyes.

"Course, Motoki-kun. Don't worry, you can trust me with the place, go pick up Lizzy!" Usagi chirped with a bright smile, reverting to her normally up beat attitude instead of the thoughtful state she had been in earlier.

Motoki looked a bit unsure and was undoubtedly having second thoughts on leaving Usagi alone with his precious arcade, but a glance at his watch erased these thoughts from his mind and he practically ran out the door.

"Bye!" Usagi called out to him, hopping up and giving him a big wave, which he probably couldn't see.

Once Motoki was out of sight, Usagi's shoulders slumped and she slowly sat back down. She sighed and looked out the window, going into day dream mode. In her mind, Yaten was confessing his love for her and was kissing her. She giggled and hugged herself, whispering incoherent words, obviously in heaven.

Suddenly Usagi was once again dragged back into reality, but this time by the jingling of the bell, signalling that a new customer had walked in.

Usagi turned around to explain to the person that the arcade was missing it's owner, which meant no food or drinks, but her breath caught in her throat.

Standing in front of the door, looking gorgeous as ever, was none other than Yaten Kou. He raised a brow while glancing around, noticing the lack of customers. He walked over to the counter, and waited to be served. Getting impatient after only a few seconds, Yaten crossed his arms. "Oi! Can I get some service? Geeze, no wonder there are no people in here, terrible service," he muttered to himself.

Usagi realized that he hadn't spotted her and without thinking, dropped down to her knees, effectively hiding herself from view.

Yaten started to curiously walk around the arcade. He stopped at the booth where Usagi was crouching and slid into the seat opposite her, still not noticing her. He sighed and leaned back, obviously in deep thought.

He was frustrated, _extremely_ frustrated. No, it was _not _because of the lack of service, it was because of feelings towards a certain blonde. Feelings that would NOT go away! No they weren't feelings of deep hatred towards Minako, though those were definitely there, just not on his mind right now, these feelings were aimed at another blonde and were feelings of… he couldn't even bare to think the damned four lettered word that had him so riled up.

He had never personally talked to the girl or spent time with her, but somehow he had started to… _like _her from watching her from afar. And NO he hadn't been stalking her, he had been keeping an eye on the girl who was distracting Seiya, it just so happened that he had noticed her beauty, purity, big heart and overall clumsy charm while doing so.

He let out a loud, low growl. He wasn't used to feelings like this. They were so…out of control! He couldn't look at her without wanting to sweep her into his arms and kiss her. And it killed him knowing that he couldn't do that because first of all she was destined, and in love, with another _and _she was the object of Seiya's desires. Not to mention the fact that he thought that any "friendly" feelings towards someone other than the senshi of your _own_ planet and your _own_ princess were wrong. In order to not have to deal with these overwhelming emotions, Yaten had been avoiding Usagi and had been talking to her in a curt and icy cold voice, in hopes of having her hate him and not want to be around him. Even the thought of Usagi hating him made his heart hurt, but it needed to be done. He was a soldier and he was used to making sacrifices. His duty and loyalty were for his princess and _only _his princess, he could not allow anyone else into his heart, yet somehow Usagi had managed to sneak into it and she had eventually stolen it completely. HE HATED NOT BEING IN CONTROL OF HIS EMOTIONS! In a sudden rage, Yaten kicked the seat opposite him hard, but…he missed.

"OWWWWW!" Usagi screeched, jumping up from her hiding spot and clutching her side.

"Usagi!?" Yaten exclaimed, also hopping to his feet.

Usagi ran around the store, screaming in pain, until she finally crashed into Yaten and they both toppled over.

Usagi opened her eyes, which she had closed before impact, and realized that she was on top of Yaten! Yaten had also had his eyes shut, and he too opened them and noticed her weight on top of him. They both blushed when they realized that Yaten's soldier's instinct had kicked in, making him wrap his arms around her to protect her from a nonexistent enemy.

Their eyes locked, and they stayed for what seemed like a millennium and then some, gazing into each others eyes. Yaten was drowning in her sparkling sapphire orbs while his own mesmerizing jade pair held Usagi in a trance, refusing to let her go. Neither could look away, and their faces inched closer and closer together.

Their lips were a breath apart, when they were interrupted by the arcade bell going off again.

'Damn,' they both thought simultaneously.

'Is Motoki-kun back already?' Usagi silently wondered, cursing her luck _and_ his timing.

They both remained silent in their position on the floor listening to footsteps walking into the arcade.

"Oh, I guess no one's here," a voice that neither Usagi nor Yaten recognized, observed.

The footsteps retreated and faded away as the door jingled, showing that the "intruder" had left.

Yaten and Usagi both leapt away from each other with incredible speed as if the other was infected with some sort of disgusting and contagious disease. They both looked away, unable to look the other in the eye, blushing a bright red.

Yaten let his silver hair fall over his face, trying to cover his blush, determined to control his emotions. He wouldn't let her crack the emotionless mask that he had spent many years perfecting.

"Were you spying on me," he hissed, narrowing his eyes and sending a fierce glare her way.

Usagi, whose face was now a light pink, looked down sheepishly. "I-I-I was _kinda_ supposed to be watching the arcade while Motoki-kun ran an errand, a-and when you walked in and sat down, not realising that I-I was there, I didn't want to d-disturb you because you looked so…so f-frustrated and d-deep in thought." Usagi stammered.

Yaten relaxed his glare a little, "Okay…" Then he rose one eyebrow. "But, do you normally hang out under tables?" he asked with a smirk.

Usagi rubbed the back of her neck (anime style). "Heh heh… well you see…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Never mind, I don't even _want_ to know," Yaten said picking himself off the floor. He started fixing his hair and dusting off imaginary dirt from his school uniform. "You could have ruined my hair, knocking me over like that!"

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble, Yaten-kun, I-I mean Yaten-san," Usagi said quietly from the floor, keeping her eyes downcast.

Usagi changing the kun, to a formal san, made his heart sink even deeper than it already was. Yaten sighed feeling a slight touch of guilt, which scared him more than any demonic Yuma ever could. He had done much worse stuff than this, without a sliver of guilt, what made Usagi so special that she could activate his almost nonexistent conscience? He stretched out his arms to her, offering to help her off the floor.

Usagi, surprised that Yaten was _actually_ offering to help her up, raised her eyes up to meet his, where, for less than a millisecond, she saw a glimmer of kindness and… something else. What was that emotion that she couldn't quite place? And why did it seem so out of place in Yaten's eyes, especially while they were also focused on her, yet at the same time as if it _belonged _there?

She smiled up at him, a smile that came from deep within her heart. It warmed Yaten's heart and made his heart soar to think that that smile was for him. He couldn't help but return it.

Usagi carefully took Yaten's hand, and felt an electrical shock run through her fingers and up her arm, filling her whole body with warmth with that one simple touch. Yaten was experiencing the same thing while he yanked her up. He must have underestimated his strength, or her weight, because he pulled to hard and she stumbled into his arms for the second time that day.

They stood there in each others arms, enjoying the feeling of being together like this. Neither wanted to let go and they stayed that way for a while.

The emotions Yaten had been trying to bottle up were threatening to explode out of him. He looked down at Usagi to see if she was going through the same inner battle he was.

When sapphire met jade, they were immediately lost in each others eyes.'Screw Seiya, he tried and failed, and now it's my turn to try and, hopefully, succeed,' Yaten decided. Again, their faces got closer and closer, until their lips finally met in a long awaited and dreamed about kiss. In that single kiss, they both tried to tell each other how they felt. It was a mixture of passion, lust, confusion and…love.

Usagi was surprised, but screaming with joy on the inside, that he had kissed her and Yaten felt the same way when she responded and pressed her body closer to his.

The beautiful angels, soft lips sent Yaten spiralling into oblivion, forgetting everything except for her and him. He sucked on the bottom of her cherry pink lips and Usagi responded by opening her mouth. Yaten slipped his tongue in, the taste of her making him sigh in content, she tasted so sweet. He let his tongue explore every part of her mouth, earning a moan of pleasure from Usagi. Finally his tongue met hers and they melted together in complete and utter bliss.

Yaten's lips on hers felt so right, and Usagi could have sworn that the world stopped spinning. Mamoru's kisses had never felt like this, they had always been quick little pecks, with absolutely no passion and very little feeling, but one kiss from Yaten was filled with so much emotion and filled up her heart so much that she thought she would burst. He expertly manoeuvred his lips on her lips and his tongue in her mouth and she met his movements with her own. Finally his tongue met hers and they melted together in complete and utter bliss.

The kiss was everything they could have imagined. Not to sound cliché, but it truly was a million warm summer days, cold Christmas mornings and fresh New Years eves. But, it had to end eventually because both of their lungs were screaming for oxygen, so they reluctantly parted.

Usagi laid her head against shoulder, panting and Yaten gently rested his chin on the top of her opposite shoulder, trying to catch his breath. **(AN: They're heads are on each others shoulders cuz Yaten is only a little taller than Usagi. Actually I'm not completely sure if he's taller than her at all!)** After that mind blowing kiss, Yaten couldn't hold it in anymore and he softly whispered, "I love you," into her ear.

His warm breath tickled her ear, sending exciting shivers down Usagi's spine, but all she could focus on was what he had said. 'I love you. I love you. I love you,' it echoed in her mind and it took a while for her to register what he had just said.

In the mean time Yaten could have kicked himself. He had just told the girl that he loved her after their first kiss. Even if it was true, he had probably freaked her out. He waited with baited breath for her to say something, anything! But, her silence spoke volumes and he knew that she didn't feel the same way and that he had scared her. 'She probably thinks I'm clingy and desperate. Or worse, maybe she thinks that I don't mean it and just said it to get in her pants…' Yaten's mind was spinning with all the possible things she could be thinking, but it came to a halt when she started to speak.

"I…I love you too," Usagi whispered and she knew that she meant it.

Yaten was shocked. He had to make sure that she meant it. "Really? Or are you just saying it because I said it?" he asked nervously. This was ridiculous, girls never made him nervous. He was always confident when it came to members of the opposite sex, hell, he was always confident when it came to members of both sexes. **(AN: -winks- even a guy would fall for Yaten, he's so hott. Besides he's a girl as a senshi, so he'd be confident around guys too, though I've decided he doesn't swing that way. If I made him gay in my story, it wouldn't work and I would get bombarded with garbage and would be tackled by fan girls.) **

"I mean it, with all of my heart. I love you," she said reassuringly.

He pulled back from her to look her in the eyes and grinned, probably one of his first grins in a long time, and she returned the silly smile. They just stared stupidly at each other, until they started to lean towards each other again, to steal another kiss.

Right now how their friends would react to their relationship didn't matter. The long distance between Kinmoku and Earth didn't matter. Their duty didn't matter. Destiny didn't matter. Right now, all that mattered to them was each other, their love and this moment.

End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kay, so how was it? Inquiring minds want to know, namely me. PLEASE REVIEW! And if, or should I say when, you do review keep in mind that this is my first fic, try to be gentle, but tell me how I could improve. Also NO FLAMES, I only want constructive criticism, well actually I would prefer no criticism, but that's just wishful thinking. I wonder if anyone even bothered to read this part or the part before the story… hmmm. Well yea, love you all and I KNOW you love me **** -winks-. REVIEW!**

**PS. Just cuz I'm now "officially" a writer, doesn't mean I don't like to read other people's fics, so please any of you writers out there, PLEASE WRITE USAGI/YATEN or USAGI/TAIKI FICS FOR ME! Cuz I love those pairings (don't worry I love usa/yaten more :P) and I would really like to read one of those, cuz there aren't enough of those in the world. **

**Well I gotta go, cuz I started this like three or four days ago and I was so determined to finish it today that it's like 2AM and I'm so friggin sleepy. So night night, sleep tight and dream usa/yaten dreams :P. **

**Later**

**Love**

**HS (serenaxyaten)**


End file.
